Eleventh Floor
by Smith. Al Smith
Summary: ¿Despiertas sola y aturdida en un cuarto llena de heridas, con alguien que te pide ayuda y que dice poder salvarte? ¿No? Entonces no eres ni Elena Gilbert ni sabes nada acerca de vampiros.
1. Capítulo 1

**CAPÍTULO 1**

* * *

><p>Desperté con un agudo dolor de cabeza y una quemazón en el hombro y en el cuello que me obligó a llevarme la mano al hueco de mi cuello y notar algo húmedo. Solté sin poder evitarlo un ruido seco por mi garganta que, ahora que me doy cuenta, está irritada. Mi respiración salió con un pitido asmático y cada inspiración y expiración me quemaba en el pecho.<p>

Había poca luz y no distinguía donde acaba el suelo y empezaba el techo.

Un sonido quejumbroso se escuchó al final de ése extraño cuarto.

— Ayuda…me. Por…favor.

— ¿quién hay ahí? — pregunté forzando la voz.

Un rayo de luna traspasó los barrotes de la ventana y dejó ver mi mano apoyada en el suelo. Justo al lado de una huella sangrienta. Giré mi mano lentamente esperando que no fuera lo que estaba pensando y vi que la sangre procedía de ésta y que ésta era la mano que antes tocó mi cuello. Intenté limpiarla desesperadamente y con la otra me apreté el cuello, haciendo que un dolor agudo descendiera hasta mi brazo y entonces caí en la cuenta. Tenía una herida abierta en el cuello.

— Puedo ayu…darte. Puedo… curarte.

Levanté la mirada y vi una bota negra y gotas de sangre a su alrededor.

— ¿Quién eres?

— Eres… Elena… ¿verdad?

¿Debería preguntar por qué sabe mi nombre o debería decirle que ése no es mi nombre?

— Elena…. Por… favor… Escuché… tu… nombre— le costaba de veras hablar. — cuando te… hicieron eso.

Su mano se iluminó por la luna cuando la levantó en mi dirección, mostrando dedos ensangrentados y un anillo voluminoso en uno de ellos.

— Puedo curar…te.

De repente, desapareció de la luz y se escucharon ruidos desde donde se encontraba aquel extraño.

Apareció de la nada en la luz, lleno de sangre, pálido y con ojeras y con un vapor extraño saliendo de…

— ¡Dios mío! — grité.

No podía ser. No podía ser. Tenía un trozo de madera en medio del estómago, justo debajo del pecho.

— ¡Sácamela! — bramó mientras podía ver que una lágrima se le escapaba de su ojo izquierdo. — ¡Elena, sácamela!

Empecé a mirar a mi alrededor, mientras aquel extraño hombre gruñía e intentaba sacarse aquella grotesca cosa de madera que le sobresalía del cuerpo.

Cayó al suelo y una mano pude pararle la caída y juro que pude oír cómo se rompía algún hueso del brazo. Pero aguantó sin gritar.

Notaba que me faltaba aire, que todo se movía, que empezaba a desaparecer el mundo que me sostenía. O que ya empezaba a dejar de estar cuerda.

— ¿estoy muerta? ¿esto… esto es normal en el más allá? ¿estoy loca?

— Dios mío… yo… su…friendo y tu… que…jándote. — intentó bromear.

Me acerqué a él y acomodé su cabeza en mis piernas.

— Dime como me ibas a salvar.

Notaba mi sangre caer por mi pecho. No había luz, se había tapado la luna así que no sé qué me estaba ofreciendo hasta que murmuró un "bebe" y me puso algo en la boca.

Era extraño, porque estaba caliente y sabía como cuando me mordía el labio. Podría jurar que parecía sangre pero ése sabor… ése sabor no era normal. Era adictivo. Quería más y más. Desapareció todo a mi alrededor, el dónde, el cuándo, el porqué…

Unos jadeos me trajeron de vuelta al cuarto oscuro.

— ¿qué…qué me has dado?

— ¿te… encuen…tras mejor? — me preguntó levantando la mano que no aguantaba aquello de madera y acariciándome la mejilla.

— Ya no… ya no me duele el cuello. Sólo me escuece un poco…

Cuando quise tocar la herida, cogió mi mano y se la llevó a su herida.

— Ayu…dame. Sácala. — cada vez estaba más débil. —Yo no… puedo… Verbena…

¿Verbena?

Mis manos temblaban.

— Saca la… estaca.

Y con un fuerte tirón, saqué la estaca.

— ¿Por qué tienes una estaca clavada bajo tu pecho?

La puerta se abrió con un fuerte chasquido y retumbó en todo el habitáculo, haciendo tapar mis oídos.

— Veo que ya conoces a Damon, Elena.

No podía ver quién era, pues la luz ensombrecía su cuerpo y solo lograba ver su silueta. Su voz era profunda y con un acento extraño.

— Bienvenida al mundo de los vampiros. — rio y en un segundo se apareció delante de mí, quitando el hombre que yacía quejicoso en mis piernas sin ningún esfuerzo alguno y cogiéndome del brazo mientras veía que sus ojos se volvían rojos y se abalanzaba a mi cuello. Seguro que no por primera vez.

—

—


	2. Capítulo 2

**CAPÍTULO 2**

* * *

><p>Parpadeé para volver en sí un par de veces. Volvía a tener la garganta seca. Ésta vez sí recordaba dónde estaba. Y tenía la misma sensación de miedo y estupor por todo el cuerpo. Ésta vez no tenía un golpe en la cabeza.<p>

— ¿Qué… qué ha… qué ha pasado? — quise saber.

Forcé los ojos a que se acostumbraran.

— ¿Damián?

—Es Damon, Elena. — murmuró a lo lejos. Esta vez podía pronunciar una frase completa, aunque tu tono de voz era bajo.

—Damon. —susurré.

Escuché su risa y luego tosió.

Intenté levantarme, ya que había luna llena y nada de nubes. Unas cadenas sonaron cuando intenté levantarme. Me quejé y vi que éstas tenían unos pinchos clavados a mis brazos.

— Se ha asegurado que no me mueva. — puse los ojos en blanco.

— Bueno, eres su banco de sangre permanente. Te necesita viva, nada más. — tosió y cogió aire. Su voz era baja y cansada. — en cambio a mi me tiene para pasar el rato. Para divertirse. Dos pájaros de un tiro. Puede que sea bisexual y que le guste ir probando de ambos.

No sabía si estaba de broma o realmente era así nuestro captor.

— ¿Banco de sangre?

— Sangre caliente, Elena. Vida corriendo por tus venas. Y nunca mejor dicho.

Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo. ¿Por qué hablaba de sangre?

— No tienes ni idea de quién es, ni de quién soy yo, ni de quién eres tú.

— Yo soy Elena. — solté desconfiada.

—Elena…— empezaba a cansarme de ése tono cansado y moribundo pero no cansado de reírse a costa de mí.

— Deja de decir…— me interrumpió cuando iba a quejarme.

— ¿Cuánto puedes…esto… moverte? — sonaron cadenas al otro lado de la ventana.

—No lo sé. Pero si ayudarte significa que venga luego ése hombre…

Rio de forma extraña.

— Elena Gilbert, aquella que se desvive por los demás, no quiere ayudar ahora…

— Mira, Damon. No sé dónde estoy, no sé cuánto tiempo llevo aquí, no sé qué extrañas personas sois que hacéis cosas raras y envenenáis a la gente, pero quiero sobrevivir a esto, y ayer ya comprobé que puedes vivir con una… estaca o lo que sea dentro de ti. Creo que puedes sobrevivir a lo que sea que te haya hecho.

De repente apareció en frente de mí, con ojos inyectados en sangre y la piel bajo sus ojos hinchándose como si la sangre fluyera por ésa zona demasiado deprisa. Su voz sanó calmada y musical.

— Todo lo que impide que no te abra el cuello en dos y succione tu sangre hasta dejarte muerta y vacía son éstas cadenas que yo mismo me he atado.

Al siguiente segundo su mano estaba en mi brazo izquierdo clavándome los grilletes y otra en mi boca, ahogando mi grito de dolor.

— Y realmente estoy sediento. — y pasó su lengua por unos afilados colmillos.

Me oía gritar e incluso notaba mis lágrimas cayendo en su mano. Intenté murmurar un "qué eres" pero no podía mover mis labios.

Dejó mi brazo izquierdo y cogió mi mano derecha, se la llevó a la boca y me mordió. Intenté apartarla y moverme pero no podía hacer nada. Su brazo me bloqueaba parte de la cabeza y del cuerpo y cada movimiento mío más hondo hincaba los dientes.

Entre sus dedos intenté coger aire para pronunciar algo pero lo único que salió fue su nombre.

— Damon…

Entonces abrí los ojos y él estaba al otro lado del cuarto, encadenado a la pared con barras de madera partidas en las extremidades y un gotero encima de él de donde a veces caía alguna que otra gota de agua. O parecía agua.

— Acabo de gastar…—cogió aire. — mis últimas fuerzas mostrándote lo que quiere que haga. Hace tres días pasó eso.

— ¿Tres días? — mi voz sonó ahogada y aterrada.

Su carcajada vibró por la celda. Porque sí, esto era una celda. Luego suspiró.

— Esto es lo que hace por no seguir sus órdenes. A ti directamente te droga y luego te deja aquí, esperando a que yo me alimente de ti y te cure, porque por una extraña razón, — iba hablando y su comisura se elevaba como si siempre tuviera una mueca sarcástica y sus ojos iban de aquí para allá, quejándose. — no puede curarte.

— No…no entiendo… ¿alimentarte? ¿Curarme?

— ¿Recuerdas ayer? — yo asentí. — Mi sangre te curó.

— ¡Bebí tu sangre! — unas arcadas me subieron por la garganta pero reprimí el impulso de echar fuera lo poco de comida que seguro que me ha dado quien sea que me retiene.

— ¿Porqué… por qué no recuerdo nada? ¿Cuánto llevo aquí?

— Yo llegué hará una semana. Pensé… pensé que eras otra persona. Supongo que llevas algo más. Supongo que te tiene obligada, te borrará la memoria o algo.

— Wow, wow, wow…. ¡¿Qué me borra la memoria?!

Su voz sonaba cansada, como si hablara a un niño.

—Elena… Ya te lo expliqué tres veces. No sé cómo has podido acordarte de la estaca, pero como sepa que te acuerdas… Si quieres sobrevivir, olvídate de mí, olvida que pasó ayer.

— Joder… ¡No puedo! — grité demasiado alto. — ¡Tengo demasiado miedo!

Me moví bruscamente y los clavos se hundieron más en mi brazo.

— ¿Te duele?

Lo miré. ¿Por qué tenía que confiar en él?

—No… no sé por qué debería confiar en ti. Ya no sé qué es real y que no.

— oh, ¡cállate y déjame curarte, Elena!

— ¿Por qué te preocupas por mí? — demandé. — estas aquí por mí, ¿no? Pensaste que era otra persona. No soy nada para ti.

Damon intentó moverse pero su cara indicó que el dolor era demasiado.

— Te pareces a… una amiga de hace tiempo. Verte así…

— Vale, está bien, digamos por un caso que confío en ti y bebo lo que sea que me diste…— él hizo una seña para que me callara. — digamos que confío en ti, — repetí más bajo. — ¿Me explicarás todo?

Él asintió y me instó a que me acercara.

— ¿Cómo sé que no me harás eso que he soñado?

— No lo has… Vale, está bien, dejémoslo. Deberás confiar en mí.

En un acto de valor, y de estupidez seguro, me arrastro notando como los clavos se me hunden en los músculos del brazo y como la sangre chorrea por mi brazo.

— haré que duela menos. — me dice cuando está a metro y medio de mí, — pero no puedo curarte, sabrá que te he dado mi sangre.

Me tragué la bilis y, dejando mi brazo ensangrentado al aire, intentando llegar a su brazo lleno de ramas de árbol, ahora podía verlo más claro, de una herida abierta comencé a beber su sangre.

Que sabía a dios sabe qué, pero realmente bien, era como una droga y mientras más bebía, mejor me sentía. Cuando abrí los ojos él volvía a tener el brazo en el suelo.

— No puedo darte más. ¿Notas algo?

— Me duele menos el brazo, gracias.

Él asintió, con aires de superioridad.

— ¿incluso al borde de la muerte eres así?

Rio.

— no, necesita mucho más que eso para matarme.

Negué con la cabeza y solté un suspiro mientras con el brazo libre me limpiaba la barbilla.

Miré sus condiciones y realmente estaba mal. Palos clavados por doquier, algo cayéndole en la cara y quemándole, probablemente ácido, y otra vía que iba a su brazo.

— ¿Te está inyectando ácido en sangre? Eso es… demasiado cruel incluso para alguien que suele hacer… esto. — y moví mi mano para señalarle a él entero.

— No es… ácido, aunque quema como tal. –me lo inyecta, así sabe que sufro por dentro.

— ¿juegos de palabras? ¿También eres de esos?

— también soy de esos. — sonrió pero luego una mueca de dolor cruzó su rostro.

— Entonces… ya que estamos locos… Aquella visión… ¿bebes sangre?

— No vamos a tener ésa conversación.

— ¿tú puedes alimentarme pero yo a ti no?

Pareció que entendía mi punto.

— Elena Gilbert en acción, ¿eh?

Me tumbé en el suelo y acerqué mi pierna a su mano menos herida.

— cógelo. Bebe o come o lo que sea que hagas. Coge mi tobillo.

— sabrá que me he alimentado de ti.

— luego me das un poco de eso y solucionado.

— Con lo que te he dado será suficiente. — bromeó. — no queremos que Elena Gilbert se vuelva adicta a la sangre.

— deja de decir mi nombre y mi apellido y bebe.

Un segundo después noté sus dientes clavándose encima de tobillo, en la parte más blanda y como cogía con fuerza mi pierna con su mano.

— ¡Corre, vete, está viniendo!

No supe cuánto bebió, pero la herida se curó poco después que pusiera su muñeca ensangrentada encima de la mordedura.

Volví a mi sitio al segundo que alguien abría la puerta y me caí hacia atrás, golpeándome la cabeza.

Recordé que me dijo que, en teoría, no debía recordar nada, así que no fue muy difícil sentir miedo cuando aquel rubio de ojos penetrantes se mostró delante de mí y me pidió amablemente que no chillara.


	3. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3**

Cuando me dejaron de nuevo en aquel cuarto, tuve que hacerme la dormida pues aquel rubio hizo algo extraño con los ojos y me susurró que ahora debía dormir y que al despertar no me acordaría de nada. De lo que hizo, de cuánto tiempo llevaba, para qué me tenía encerrada, de todo lo que él había dicho, de lo que era él y sus "híbridos" y sobretodo de quién y qué era el hombre que compartía conmigo el sótano.

Realmente no sé de dónde saqué la fuerza para parecer dormida y relajada y no con un miedo feroz que me entumecía cada extremidad.

— Ya se han ido, no nos oyen.

En cuánto Damon me avisó de que podía respirar como quería hacerlo desde largo rato, el llanto no tardó en aparecer. Intenté por todos los miedos llorar en silencio, limpiándome las lágrimas cada dos por tres, pero era imposible. Es decir, estaba rodeada de monstruos, era imposible permanecer en calma.

— No me ha…contado por-por qué me…tiene aquí. Dice que… hay mu-mucha gente escuchando. — medio hipé. — Pe-pero todo...parece tan i-irreal.

— Está bien, Elena. — me tranquilizó casi sin efecto. — Tienes derecho a estar así.

Ya no tenía cadenas, podría moverme libremente por la celda y aun así no encontraría fuerzas para levantarme. Ya no me quedaba nada. ¿Cómo podría si quiera pensar en seguir intentando mantenerme viva si sólo era una bolsa de sangre con patas?

— ¡Claro que tengo derecho a estar así! — musité enfadada apretando los labios. — Lo que parece es que no tengo derecho a ser feliz, o a vivir una vida plena o a escapar, vamos… ¡Maldita sea! ¡Si se siente sólo que se busque alguna chica o adopte un niño!

No sé cómo pero me encontré andando de aquí para allá enfurecida con Klaus, por tenerme secuestrada.

— ¡Estoy tan cabreada!

Damon rio y un quejido salió de dónde suponía que él se encontraba, de nuevo entre las sombras.

— Ya sabes más de lo que sé yo…

Me dirigí a dónde pensaba que se encontraba pero me paró con una voz profunda.

— Elena, no estoy encadenado. Sólo soy ésta hambre feroz y la verbena que me ha inyectado. No… quiero hacerte daño. — sonaba inseguro.

— ¿No te fías de que no me hagas daño o porque ése no eres tú?

— Elena Gilbert, la que sabe ver incluso en la oscuridad.

Rodé los ojos. De nuevo ésa frase.

— ¿Sabes? Llevo tres días aquí, ¿no? Contigo digo. Que me acuerde. — luego añadí sabiendo que llevaba más tiempo aquí.

Iba andando hacia él poco a poco.

— Y mi familia y amigos no han intentado venir a buscarme. ¿No es raro? ¿Qué hay de ti, Damon? — di otro paso. — ¿No hay nadie que te esté esperando?

— No tengo a nadie. — susurró con un destello de ira. Luego se lo pensó mejor y siguió hablando. — No al menos ahora.

Llegué a sus pies y me senté de rodillas.

— Déjame ayudarte, Damon. Déjame curarte. — pedí. — Tú lo hiciste, es mi turno ahora.

— ¿sabes? — se acomodó lentamente y pude ver sus ojos azules cansados y dolidos. — deberías estar en estado de shock, llorar y gritar, por lo menos, un día entero. Tener miedo de mí…. Pero aquí estas, hablando con un vampiro, entregándote. Ofreciéndote— se relamió los labios y pude ver como sus ojos se volvían a poner rojos y las venas se le hinchaban de nuevo.

— Aquí, sola, muerta de miedo… sólo tú cuidaste de mí. Siendo un monstruo o no. No me importó lo que hubieras hecho. Fuera somos personas distintas. Aquí… somos iguales, somos prisioneros y los prisioneros se ayudan. — acaricié su rosto y él hizo una mueca de dolor cuando mi mano rozó sus ojos. — No siempre una chica deja que bebas de ella…— reí.

— Conmigo, las chicas hacen cosas peores. Y puedo obligarlas a que les guste y que pidan más.

Mi mano se congeló. Intenté eliminar el miedo que tenía permanente por Damon y acerqué mi muñeca a su boca. Su mano voló y me cogió del codo.

— El pasado es el pasado. Ahora vivimos uno por el otro.

No me dio tiempo a acabar la frase cuando sus dientes se hincaron en mi mano y el dolor se extendió por todo el brazo.

Mis fuerzas se iban cuanto más bebía y mi brazo derecho no aguantó el peso, haciéndome caer al suelo. Me cogió con el otro brazo y me mordió en el cuello.

Intenté deshacerme de sus manos como garras, pero estaba recuperando fuerzas aun así con la verbena.

—Da-damon… Es dema-masiado…— mi voz salía en susurros huecos.

Cuando creía que ya me desmayaría, por el miedo o por las fuerzas que me faltaban, noté algo en mi boca y sin saber qué era, empecé a succionar como si mi vida dependiera de eso.

Damon me acunó y me apretó como si pensara que me iba caer en pedazos. O realmente para él esto era demasiado bueno, pues unos gemidos de placer me hicieron despertar.

Me miró directo a los ojos y me limpió la sangre de mi cuello y de mi boca.

— No sabes lo que es para nosotros que alguien beba de ti. — su voz sonaba ronca. — es dolorosamente placentero. Y es por eso que no quería hacerlo. Al menos no tanto.

— ¿te he quitado mucha sangre? — pregunté avergonzada.

— Bueno, ésta vez ha sido demasiado. — y entonces su rostro se volvió pálido y de piedra, con la mirada perdida a lo lejos y luego me miró asombrado. — Mi sangre… Elena mi sangre…

— tu sangre ¿qué? — intenté saber.

— Verbena, mi sangre tiene verbena. Por eso no puede obligarte. Tienes verbena en tu sistema.

Luego suspiró de alivio. Miró hacia arriba, donde estaba el gotero con verbena.

— Podrías quitártelo…— propuse.

— Si lo hago, sabrá que tengo la suficiente fuerza para moverme. No sé si eso es bueno o malo.

— O podría obligarme de nuevo, él. — añadí. — Podríamos… podríamos alimentarnos durante un tiempo y… y escapar.

— ¿podríamos? ¿Durante un tiempo? — se extrañó. — Elena, que te haya ayudado no cambia quien soy, y yo soy demasiado egoísta. En el momento que pueda irme, me iré.

Mi mundo, aquel que ahora me había construido para poder permanecer cuerda, se desmoronó en un simple instante.

No. No podía ser. Estoy totalmente segura. Ahora no iba a perder la esperanza. O la poca que Damon me había infundado.

La puerta se abrió y tres sombras taparon la luz que entraba por ella. Una de ellas, tiró de mi brazo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y los otros dos, al tiempo que me empujaban como si fuera un trozo de papel, vi que estaban encima de Damon.


	4. Capítulo 4

Capítulo 4

Dejé que mi mente vagara y que mis ojos recorrieran la estancia una y otra vez, memorizando cada recoveco y cada mota de polvo que flotaba en el aire.

Se habrían llevado a Damon, diría yo por el movimiento de la poca luz que entraba a través de los barrotes, una hora atrás. Seguía convencida de que era imposible que me hubiese delatado, o alguna cosa así. Es decir, por la seguridad y temor que salía de cada uno de los poros de su piel sin yo apenas conocerlo, sabía que él no se preocupa de la gente a no ser que sea de vital importancia para él, por venganza o porque tiene alguna conexión sentimental con él. Y yo podría jurar que estaba en alguna categoría de ésas.

Me quedé dormida cuando entraron a Damon y cuando desperté, todo me daba vueltas y estaba demasiado desorientada como para saber si estaba vivo o muerto. O lo que me habían hecho a mí. Debieron inyectarme algún tipo de sedante, pues mi brazo palpitaba por la mala ejecución del pinchazo y mi cabeza latía como cuando me operaron de apendicitis de pequeña.

De mi cuello goteaba algún líquido y no quise saber qué era. Ya tenía bastante malestar general.

Gateé hasta Damon y le moví un pie viendo si reaccionaba o no.

No hubo respuesta.

— Damon…

No hubo respuesta.

¿Le habrían matado después de que me traicionara? ¿No era necesaria una estaca para eso?

Me acerqué más a él e intenté oír algo en su pecho. ¿Los corazones de los vampiros laten? Le arranqué la desmejorada y rota camisa y su pecho quedo descubierto para mi, sangriento y arañado.

¿No curaban rápido los vampiros? ¿Qué le estaba pasando?

Con la camisa hecha un estropicio, utilicé la parte más limpia para quitarle la sangre fresca y seca de su piel y ver de dónde procedía todo ése líquido pegajoso. Tenía varias perforaciones en el pecho y abdomen. ¿Eran agujeros de balas?

No sabía si debía quitarle ésas balas, pero seguro que eran de madera y que le impedían curarse. Y respirar. Las nauseas no tardaron en venir en cuanto supe que tenía que meter mis dedos dentro de su cuerpo y rebuscar la bala.

Con el sabor de la bilis en la boca y con todo el valor que pude encontrar en mí, metí dos dedos en el disparo del lado derecho y toqué algo duro al minuto de probar que podría hacerlo sin vomitar. No sabía como quitarla, porque los dos dedos no me cabían, así que los saqué y sin mirar mis manos, recordaba haber memorizado un trozo de estaca que le quité la primera vez que nos conocimos. Astillé un trozo con la pared de piedra y la metí inclinada al lado de donde suponía que estaría la bala. Esperaba que se pudiera curar rápido luego, pues sino no sabría como podría vivir con dos agujeros en los pulmones. La bala salió con ayuda de un dedo cuando hice palanca.

No hubo respuesta por parte de Damon.

¿Y si estaba muerto y no había manera?

Inspeccioné la parte donde tendría que estar el corazón y encontré pequeños pinchazos. Algunas de agujas y otros más grandes, aunque seguían siendo muy finos. Rocé con los dedos las _perforaciones _y algunas no se hundían bajo ellos. Significaba que algo le habían clavado en el corazón.

¿Podrían haberle clavado astillas y que estuviera como… en coma… medio muerto?

No sabía cómo podría quitarle ésas astillas… Marqué las que pensaba que eran y las que no con sangre suya y un dedo. Le habían hecho una cruz, le habían marcado. Qué irónico. Fui sacándolas con cuidado, intentando que no se clavaran. Cuando quité un extremo de la cruz, una inspiración le devolvió a la vida y me tiró al suelo mientras el se tocaba el corazón y escupía sangre. Los colmillos le salían y se le metían de nuevo en sus cavidades y los ojos le giraban como si estuviera buscando algo.

Con un miedo atroz, realmente aterrada, me acerqué a él y posé una mano encima de la suya, donde el corazón.

— Damon…—susurré. — Déjame quitarlas todas.

Me miró asustado y me enseñó los colmillos. Le obligué a tumbarse y empezó a respirar entrecortadamente.

—Voy lo más rápido que puedo. —le informé calmadamente mientras le arrancaba de un tirón una astilla. Cada respiración suya me manchaba de sangre pues le salía a chorro del pulmón de mi incisión y del disparo.

Cuando conseguí quitar hasta la última y todas las demás balas, vi como al ritmo que yo quitaba, se iban cerrando. Quizás no se curaba cuando las tenía en el corazón… Luego me senté y dejé que, con mirada preocupada y atónita, bebiera de mi cuello.

— Va… Recupera las fuerzas.

Un segundo de notar sus colmillos clavarse, me apartó con fuerza y empezó a escupir.

— Escuece…— logró decir después de dejar de toser. Se apoyó en la pared.

Abrió de nuevo los ojos y me encontré con una mirada perdida.

— ¿Damon? — lo dije en un murmullo arrullado.

Inclinó la cabeza, como para verme desde otro punto de vista.

— ¿Damon? —repitió en el mismo tono, con los ojos muy abiertos, como un pequeño animal.

Me acerqué a él con cuidado, muy lento. Me apoyé a su lado, sabiendo que no podría sacarle nada más, qué sería una pérdida de tiempo. Me apreté el cuello y poco a poco empecé a acariciar su mano, su brazo, su hombro… hasta que se recostó en mis piernas y se abrazó a mi vientre, fuerte.

¿Qué le había pasado? ¿Qué le habían hecho?

Acaricié su grasoso y sucio pelo despreocupadamente mientras pensaba una forma de arreglar éste estropicio. Pensé de nuevo en todo lo que había pasado. Algo me habían hecho pues sé que me había inyectado algo. y

A él, algo le debían haber hecho. No se reconocía. No sabía qué hacía. Podría jurar que ya no era él mismo. Es posible que lo que me hacían a mí para olvidar se lo hubiesen hecho a él?

Soltó un ruido raro y un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo. No era de frio, era de miedo.

Murmullé ruidos tranquilos y suaves para él hasta que volvió a abrazarme el vientre sin casi aplastármelo. Vigilé sus heridas, aunque ya sólo quedaba la mancha de sangre.

¿Qué… qué le habían hecho?

Me permití llorar en silencio y agarrarme a él aún sabiendo que él era el único que me mantenía cuerda y estable en ésta historia tan aterradora y sangrienta. Ahora yo debía cuidar de él cuando no sabía ni cuidarme de mi misma.


	5. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo 5**

En cuánto abrí los ojos, supe que no sabían que lo había hecho.

Escuchaba voces de fondo, diciendo mi nombre y el de Damon y palabras sueltas como familia, hermano, rubia, bruja…

Espera.

¿Había dicho hermano? ¿Había dicho familia? ¿Había dicho… bruja? Intentando no hacer movimientos que me delataran, inspeccioné el lugar. Estaba sentada en una silla, con manos y pies agarrados a los brazos y patas de ésta con correas. Tenía una vía en mi brazo izquierdo y un cubo con líquido rojo, que sospechaba que sería sangre, al otro lado. ¿Sería mi sangre? ¿O me estarían inyectando ésa sangre? No podía mirar más allá de mis piernas pues si levantaba la cabeza se darían cuenta.

Dos hombres estaban en la habitación contigua, hablando en murmullos ahora. Debía tranquilizar mi corazón o sabrían que estoy despierta y me harían aquello de olvidar. ¿Es raro que a éstas alturas ya no me sorprenda pensar que personas pueden oír mis latidos aun estando en habitaciones separadas?

Aunque, por otra parte, si conseguía averiguar qué le habían hecho a Damon… Ahora ya no podíamos escapar. Ya no sabía quién era él. Ni él ni yo. Es como si los papeles se hubieran cambiado. Ahora él era quien me preguntaba y estaba de los nervios mientras yo, con hastío le explicaba una y otra vez que había pasado.

Dos días después de aquello, Damon me preguntaba cosas a las que yo no tenía respuesta y eso lo volvía inestable, agresivo y, por consiguiente, peligroso para mí. Y ahora me despertaba cuando estaba segura que no debía hacerlo.

También estaba segura de que dejaron de inyectarme verbena, eso que a Damon le provocaba quemazón. Y que según él cuando todavía estaba cuerdo, impedía que olvidara o me obligaran. Por lo tanto, si ya no me lo inyectaban, y a él estoy segura que tampoco porque ya no les hacía falta, ¿qué hacía yo despierta?

— Bien, — oí una voz desde la otra habitación. — veo que ya se ha despertado.

Así que no era yo, lo habían hecho a propósito.

— Elena, Elena, Elena…— canturreó el otro.

Mi corazón dio un vuelco al reconocer la voz de aquel hombre. O más bien joven.

— Klaus no estará contento con esto.

— Klaus no está aquí y no se enterará de esto. — espetó molesto aquella voz dispersando la queja del otro.

— Uy, alguien está asustado ¿no? — susurró mirándome intensamente.

Mi corazón latía desbocado porque al fin reconocía a alguien. Ése chico era el de la fiesta. Pero de eso cuánto hará… ¿Estaba aquí para salvarme y debía fingir no conocerlo o debía preguntar por qué lo conozco? ¿Se habría liado conmigo en aquella fiesta para luego venir corriendo a Klaus y decirle? No sabía qué hacer.

— ¿Por qué tienes ganas de jugar, Stefan? — le preguntó él otro mientras el interpelado, ahora Stefan, me inspeccionaba meticulosamente.

— Porque Klaus la matará y yo quiero conocerla un poco antes de eso. — le contestó mirándome directamente a los ojos. ¿Intentaba decirme algo?

Mi cabeza dio un giro brusco cuando su mano voló a mi mandíbula y la agarró con fuerza. Debía mirar a otro lado y no a sus ojos. Debía evitar sus ojos.

— ¿Matarla? Pero si es de suma importancia ésta mundana…— levantó los brazos cansado y se fue al otro cuarto hablando todavía. — Haz lo que quieras, pero si me pregunta se lo explicaré. No quiero tener que ver nada contigo.

— Demitri, yo me ocupo. Ni una gota caerá al suelo desperdiciada. — su nivel de voz no era alto y aún así ése tal Demitri lo podía oír perfectamente.

Sonrió como si Demitri pudiera verle y luego se dirigió a mí. Aunque lo que decía no tenía nada que ver con lo que su expresión me decía.

— Elena… No sabes por qué estás aquí y aun así…— me indicó con los ojos el gran ventanal a mi izquierda. Luego asintió. — Todos buscándote para qué…— cada vez que hablaba iba desabrochando las correas de mis manos. — por tu sangre.

Mi frente estaba perlada de sudor porque no sabía qué estaba pasando. Así que seguí con la conversación.

— Algo de unos híbridos. No sé qué significa, pero algo tiene que ver con vampiros, ¿no? Y con Damon.

— Chica lista. — no pudo esconder la sorpresa cuando dije el nombre de Damon. — Aunque… Damon no tiene nada que ver. Sólo estaba en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado… Como siempre, podría jurar. — parecía herido.

Cuando mis manos estuvieron desatadas me dejó las puntas de la correa dentro de la palma de éstas, ya que así parecía que seguía atada. Luego me dibujó un 11 con mi propia sangre.

— Hoy es un día importante. Quizás te dejen salir al jardín de atrás a jugar un rato. — asintió.

¿Estaba preparando un plan de fuga?

— ¿Y a Damon? Ahora somos algo así como amigos. Ya sabes, por todo ése rollo de compañeros de jaula… aunque bueno…— intenté informarle de su estado, pues si me iba, él venía conmigo. No pensaba dejarle atrás. — Ahora parece como otro tocho más. Aunque ya deberías saberlo si llevas tiempo aquí…

— Si intentas sacarme información no creo que lo consigas. Aunque te diré, sólo porque luego te harán olvidar, — y enfatizó la palabra mientras me inyectaba algo en el brazo derecho y negaba con la cabeza. — que no llevo mucho en ésta casa, pero siguiéndote la pista un tiempo.

Suspiré. Esto era extraño incluso comparado con todo lo que estaba pasando.

Stefan oyó algo y me borró el número mientras se escondía la jeringuilla y se enderezaba. Y entonces a los minutos apareció Klaus. Ésta vez muy diferente a como le recordaba. Bajo la luz, no daba tanto miedo aunque seguía teniendo ésa expresión que me provocaba escalofríos por todo el cuerpo, erizándome el bello.

— Stefan y su afición por las doppelgänger. — pareció reírse de algo que sólo él conocía. — Veo que me la has cuidado muy bien. — alabó mientras miraba el cubo. — Por hoy creo que ya hay suficiente. Incluso te dejaré que le borres la memoria. Sé que te gusta hacerlo. — palmeó su hombro con cierto sentimiento familiar y se marchó no sin antes probarme. Damon la primera noche, la primera noche que recuerdo, dijo que Klaus por alguna extraña razón no podía curarme. ¿Lo sabían los demás? Parecía que no, porque el hecho de que le "dejara" a Stefan hacerlo tenía pinta de no ser muy habitual. Quizás lo guardaba en secreto y cuando Damon lo averiguó empezaron a torcerse las cosas. ¿Y qué importaba si Klaus no podía curarme?

— Deliciosa sangre de doble. — murmuró justo al marcharse. — Estaré vigilando. — avisó.

Stefan apoyó sus manos en mis hombros e hizo eso de los ojos aunque no cambió nada en mí. Así que repetí lo que me decía porque pensaba que así parecería que tenía sentido.

—… Ahora tendrás mucho sueño y cuando despiertes no recordarás nada.

Intenté bostezar lo más creíblemente que pude y cerré los ojos. Me cogió en vilo y me llevó hasta lo que pareció una puerta hacia un sótano. Bajamos unas escaleras y entonces llegamos a una puerta pesada y de metal. La abrió sin mucho esfuerzo desde fuera (desde dentro no se podía, lo habíamos comprobado antes Damon y yo) y entonces entró conmigo a cuestas.

— No nos escuchan desde aquí. Utilizaron como celda una habitación antigua insonorizada. Ahora está muy desmejorada y poco aislada, pero lo suficiente para que no me escuchen. — cuando pude ver su cara tras dejarme en el suelo, pude ver a un hombre abatido y cansado. Con ojos transparentes como el agua, para nada igual al de arriba. Había cambiado de personaje en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Stefan desapareció de mi vista y cuando lo encontré en la penumbra, Damon se abalanzaba sobre él.

— ¡Damon! ¡Damon, para! ¡Soy Stefan! ¡Soy Stefan, Damon! — no paraba de repetir mientras intentaba que no le mordiera. Si hubiese querido lo hubiese estampado contra la otra pared pues Damon no estaba en sus mejores facultades.

Damon volvió a girar la cabeza cual animal, intentando entender lo que decía. Intenté ayudar interviniendo.

— ¿Damon? — mi voz salió tembloroso y floja. Sin vida.

— ¿Elena? — repitió él. — Elena. — afirmó. Luego se abalanzó a mi regazo, acurrucándose. Con él ahora era así…

— No sabía que estaba tan mal…—me hizo saber Stefan, acomodándose en la pared, alisándose los pantalones para quitarse lo que quedara de lo que había pasado antes. Estaba incómodo, estupefacto.

— Es como una montaña rusa…— acaricié su pelo, mientras él me miraba con ésos ojos azules, intentando hablarme. — a veces acepta quien es, pero luego vienen a por él y no sé que le hacen que le dejan así… — señalé su cuerpo medio tirado a mi lado. Damon cogió mi muñeca e hincó sus dientes. Stefan intentó pararle pero y yo me negué.

— Debe aprender.

Damon escupió mi sangre con verbena y me miró mal.

— Hoy no podrá ser…— y sonreí amablemente. Damon asintió. — Yo te diré cuándo.

Stefan soltó una especie de quejido, un murmullo ahogado por sus manos.

— Soy su hermano, Elena. Y no puedo verle así. Por mucho que me haya amargado la vida… No sabría vivirla sin él.


	6. Capítulo 6

Capítulo 6

Realmente me hubiese gustado decir que no me sorprendí cuando confesó su parentesco con Damon. Y que era evidente y que debía haberme dado cuenta en la similitud en algunos rasgos, en ésa mirada de un profundo mar cargada de algún sentimiento indescifrable… pero no lo hice. Simplemente no lo hice. Pero no lo dejé notar.

¿Me sentía por ello mal? ¿Era por mi envidia de que Damon tuviera a su hermano aquí y yo no? ¿Era de él de quien hablaban cuando decían hermano?

— Me gustaría sentirme aliviada por que estés aquí. Pero qué alivio puede tener que tu hermano venga a rescatarte y que no le reconozcas…— murmuré vacía intentando retener las lágrimas. — ¿Por qué estás aquí? — ahora el rencor empezaba a derramarse por mi boca, asomándose en cada palabra. — ¿Estabas compinchado con Klaus o algo? — Damon se removió y yo seguí acariciándole el pelo cuando me di cuenta que lo hacía porque había parado. Solté el aire en un largo y flojo suspiro. —Stefan, ¿qué haces aquí?

Me enfrenté a su mirada. Por fin le miré a los ojos después de su confesión.

— ¿Sabes algo de… mi familia? No sólo eres alguien que se lio con una chica en una fiesta. Eres el hermano del vampiro-niño que ahora está durmiendo bajo mis manos y el cual me ha inyectado lo que sea hace menos de una hora. ¿Puedes ver— empezaba a subir el nivel de voz cada vez más. — como nada tiene sentido?

Stefan bajó la cabeza, como aturdido, estirándose el pelo y dejándose unas extrañas formas en él.

— Yo… simplemente… una vez hubo una persona muy importante para mí. Era igual que tú. Te vi en aquella fiesta. Sabía… había oído que alguien había visto a aquella chica de la que… me enamoré un día…

Hizo el amago de levantarse, pero parecía que le faltaran fuerzas para hacerlo.

— Tenía que encontrarte. Tenía que hacerlo… Y luego desapareciste. Pensé que Damon también te había encontrado y que habría hecho algo de lo que se arrepentiría luego… o no... — y rodó los ojos. — Así que te busqué y te encontré.

Tenía miedo de preguntar… o pedir que pusiera fechas a ésos datos. ¿Qué pasaría si llevo un año fuera? ¿O más?

— Y… bueno, lo demás es historia. Supongo que Damon ya sabes, estaba…

—… En el momento y el lugar equivocado, ya. — le corté.

Damon empezó a despertarse y se rascó los ojos. ¿Por qué él me había dejado? Me había dado tanta fuerza… Y ahora desaparecía a cada minuto que él me miraba con esos ojos tan distintos…

— Hey… Mira quien se ha despertado.

Se giró y me encaró desde mis piernas, alargando la mano y metiendo un mechón de mi pelo detrás de la oreja.

— Hola, Elena. — su voz sonaba seca. Le sonreí en respuesta. Apoyé mi mano sobre la suya y me dejé llevar por recuerdos falsos. Imaginé que él me soportaba a mí. Que era yo quien estaba como en otro mundo. Que intentaba tranquilizarme a mí, acariciando mi mejilla.

Stefan empezó a moverse lentamente, hasta llegar a mi lado, separado por un metro. Luego miró la puerta.

— Va a ser imposible salir… No podremos huir.

— Debo imaginar que sólo estas tú en esto.

— Te has perdido muchas cosas, Elena. Y no soy yo quien para decírtelas. Sólo quiero que sepas que tus familiares y tus amigos están al corriente y que están haciendo lo posible por…

—…no. — le corté. Le miré fijamente, sin pestañear. — Si me están haciendo esto a mí, ¿qué no le harán a ellos por buscarme?

— Llevamos meses, Elena. No llevas aquí días ni semanas… Es a mí a quien me costó semanas infiltrarme. Y queremos sacarte de aquí hoy.

Mis ojos estaban secos y empecé a parpadear rápido, intentando humedecerlos. También quise eliminar ésas imágenes que no paraban de atacarme una y otra vez. Personas y personas. Rostros y más rostros. Todos diciendo lo mismo: Elena.

— Si significa que Damon se queda aquí…

— No sabíamos que Damon estaba aquí hasta… No sabía que él estaba aquí. Lo habrían mantenido en secreto precisamente porque yo estaba aquí.

Levantó la cabeza como esperando encontrar a alguien en la puerta.

— Debo irme. — la urgencia estaba calada en su voz. — Permanece despierta.

Se levantó con ésa rapidez que los vampiros tienen y sólo escuché el viento flotar entre nosotros cuando se marchó.

— Damon…— murmuré. — Ojalá volvieras a ser tú. De verdad… Ojalá lo fueras… Te echo tanto de menos… Te necesito… Necesito tu fuerza…

Le abracé fuerte. Muy fuerte. Tan fuerte que creí que nos fusionaríamos y besé su sucio cabello, esperando que así recuperase a mi compañero, a mi animador, a mi amigo.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasé así, rozando su piel, murmurando cosas ciertamente incoherentes, apretándolo fuerte contra mí en un afán por protegerlo. Y protegerme a mí de romperme en añicos. ¿Qué sería de mí? La única razón para seguir cuerda era él. Me mantenía a flote en un mar de miedo, terror, incertidumbre y tristeza. Ya no recordaba lo que era la vida normal de un adolescente. Ahora sólo se trataba de seguir hacia adelante. Y sin él…

Abrieron la puerta y dos hombres cogieron a Damon, arrancándolo de mis brazos. Intenté impedirlo.

— ¡No, por favor! ¡No, no! ¡Por favor no le hagas nada, por favor! ¡Haré lo que sea! ¡Devolvedme a Damon! — grité todo lo que pude. No me importaba quedarme afónica. Forcejear con ellos era imposible así que me pegué a Damon todo lo que pude, sin soltarle.

Él, viendo lágrimas por mi rostro caer, se deshizo de uno de los vampiros que lo sujetaban y le arrancó un trozo de masa muscular del cuello cuando le mordió. A mí me estampó contra la pared de enfrente.

— Deja… a… Elena…— murmuró enfurecido cuando el otro intentó cogerme en vilo.

Intenté focalizar mi vista, identificar a Damon, pero me era imposible. Todo daba vueltas.

— ¡¿qué está pasando aquí?! — bramó una voz entrando de golpe en el cuarto. Reconocería esa voz en un millar de kilómetros.

— Klaus, yo…— oí huesos quebrarse, así que supongo que… no sé… le rompió el cuello.

— ¡Os ordeno una simple cosa! ¡Una simple tarea y mira como acaba! — cogió del cuello al otro muchacho, mucho más pequeño de lo que yo creía.

¿Éste era el plan de huida? ¿Algo había salido mal? Me recordé a mí misma mantenerme despierta pero un dolor puntiagudo en mi cabeza me lo impedía.

Y entonces Damon susurró mi nombre y eso era lo único que necesitaba para creer en algo: saber que él todavía estaba bien. O vivo.


	7. Capítulo 7

Sorry por no subir. Entre unas cosas y otras tenía medio capítulo a terminar y me he retrasado un montón. Espero que os guste. Es bastante triste creo el capítulo. A ver si el 2015 nos trae algo de alegría... También podéis encontrar ésta historias y otras en Wattpad. Es una página para escribir relatos de todo tipo y tiene una app genial. Os la recomiendo 100%. Buscad la historia o el autor _MsNathie_.

Capítulo 7

Entre el caos y la maraya de pensamientos y drogas que tenía en la cabeza, conseguí ver a Damon y Klaus peleando. Otros vampiros vinieron, entre ellos Stefan.

Stefan se interpuso en mi visión, sus ojos moviéndose rápidos por mi rostro. Las venas se le inflaron bajo los ojos, volviendo sus ojos rojos y que sólo una mancha azul se distinguiera en ellos.

— Elena, Elena, mantente despierta. —me abrazó y luego se apartó rápidamente, con sus brazos llenos de sangre. ¿Era mía?

Stefan se lanzó contra otros vampiros, dejándome de nuevo sola. Intenté levantarme, pero mi parte izquierda del cuerpo no respondía, incluso podría decir que empezaba a no ver nada.

Cuando volví a abrir los ojos, los vampiros estaban en el suelo, sujetándose las manos.

— Puedo hacer que sientas más dolor del que nunca has sentido. Pero si cooperas…

La voz de la chica me parecía muy familiar, pero ahora ya no podía mover nada, no podía ni girar la cabeza. Sólo veía a Klaus retorciéndose de dolor.

Damon estaba a su lado, también en el suelo.

— Esto no es por mí, es por Elena. Sé que no te gustan los vampiros y menos Damon…

Escuchar su nombre me dio fuerzas. Algo querían hacer para salvarle. Seguro. Sino… ¿por qué me mencionaban a mí?

— ¡Elena! — Stefan apareció a mi lado y me pegó su muñeca a mi boca. Y como había hecho antes, bebí su sangre hasta que él apartó su muñeca. — Aguanta, por favor.

Mi vista empezaba a enfocarse y pude ver a Klaus hablando con Damon. Varios hombres mantenían a Klaus agarrado y muchas jeringuillas estaban en el suelo, varias pisadas. También había un gran charco de algún líquido dónde Klaus se encontraba. Y ahora que me daba cuenta, él estaba mojado. ¿Es posible que todo eso fuera aquello que ellos llamaban verbena?

Me levanté poco a poco a medida que veía que Damon empezaba a temblar. Luego se giró abruptamente hacia mí, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, enredó sus brazos a mi alrededor, dejándome incluso sin aire.

— Gracias por cuidar de mí. — nunca lo había visto tan abatido y tan intenso. Es decir, creo que nunca había visto a nadie mirarme así. Nunca alguien me había agradecido algo tanto. Quizás nunca había hecho cosas como le hacía a él.

— Ahora vivimos el uno por el otro, ¿verdad?

Asintió y me golpeó en la cabeza.

Un suave balanceo en medio de la oscuridad me aseguró que no estaba muerta.

Espera. ¿Muerta? ¿De qué estaría yo muerta?

¿Me habría quedado dormida en el balancín del porche de casa? El cuerpo estaba adolorido, quizás de una mala postura.

Abrí un ojo, esperando ver a Jeremy en el jardín, dibujando cosas como siempre hacía. Me sorprendí un poco cuando me topé con algo negro. Reparé en que había cierta presión en mi nuca y en mi brazo. También en una pierna.

— Te has salvado de que haya despertado. Y que haya despertado humana. — susurró Bonnie mientras alguien tocaba mi brazo. Se escuchaban voces.

— Oh, Bon-Bon, sabía lo que hacía.

— Nunca sabes qué haces. — se quejó Stefan a Damon.

Todo era muy confuso. Hacían un minuto estaba con mi manta en mi balancín, en el porche de mi casa y ahora…

— ¿qué ha pasado? — mi voz, pensando que sonaría ronca, sonó suave y musical.

— Oh…— murmuró Damon en cuanto abrí la boca. — Hey, pequeña Gilbert…

Sus ojos volvían a ser de ése azul que tanto me consolaba y me vi envuelta en su abrazo, donde sus brazos eran aquellas opresiones en mi cuerpo. Salvo por algunas otras que eran vendas.

Había vuelto. Mi vampiro había vuelto. Mi cordura había vuelto.

La luz se colaba entras las hojas de altos árboles y a veces no me dejaban ver su rostro. Alargué mi mano, esperando a que no contestara y sólo conseguí que mi mano convertida en un muñón de dedos ensangrentados volaran hasta su mejilla.

— Calma…— susurró delicadamente mientras que me bajaba la mano inclinando su cabeza. — Te está costando curarte, Elena.

— Has vuelto. — era lo único que podía pensar. Y decir. — Has vuelto.

— Nunca te dejé, Elena. — sonrió con esa sonrisa torcida que tanto hizo olvidar mis temores. — Sólo me fui de vacaciones. Bueno, — hizo un gesto gracioso con la boca. — técnicamente mi cordura se fue de vacaciones. Ya sabes, ésto— explicó mientras pasaba la lengua por sus colmillos ahora fuera. — seguían ahí. — y se encogió de hombros.

Volví a probar y ahora los dedos me respondían, así que pasé éstos por su pelo, ahora un poco más limpio, mientras los rayos de luz jugaban entre sus hebras.

— Ya queda poco. Sólo mantente despierta, ¿vale? Sino tu pequeña amiga-barra-br…

— ¡Damon! —chilló Bonnie mientras le azotaba el brazo. — No sé cómo te ha aguantado, de verdad.

— Me deseas, no lo niegues. — se mofó, apartando los ojos de mí.

Entonces caí en la cuenta. Todos los recuerdos volvieron y mi conciencia se quejó de que sólo me preocupara por Damon. Me moví entre sus brazos hasta aterrizar en el suelo torpemente. Mis piernas todavía no respondían bien, pero al instante ya tenía a todos a mi alrededor, así que me costó poco abrazar a Bonnie.

— ¡Dios mío, Bonnie! ¡Estás aquí! ¡Estoy viva! ¡Estoy aquí! ¡Estás aquí! — no pude seguir hablando porque las lágrimas me cortaron el aire y empecé a hipar.

— ¡Elena! ¡Elena! — musitaba ella mientras nos mecía. — te he echado tanto de menos. Todos te hemos echado de menos. Han pasado tantas cosas desde que…

La miré, intentando ver si algo había cambiado.

— Estás distinta, como si hubieras crecido…

— Tú pareces una treintañera, chica…— rio. — has madurado. — algún sentimiento atravesó su faz y esa luz que siempre tenía ella desapareció. — Algo viene. Tenemos que irnos. Ya.

Damon me cogió en vilo y me puso en su espalda.

— Más vale que tengas fuerzas en las piernas porqué tendrás que agarrarte bien.

Stefan y Bonnie ya había desaparecido.

— ¿Cómo se ha…

Pero no pude acabar la frase. Damon ya corría entre los árboles como borrones y el aire se había atascado en mi garganta, sin poder ni entrar ni salir.

— ¡Cierra la boca, Elena! — gritó disgustado Damon.

Hice lo que me pidió y enterré mi rostro en su espalda, intentando olvidar el pitidos de los oídos por la velocidad.

— ¿Es que esto no se va a acabar nunca? — rugió Damon mientras se agachaba ágilmente y evitaba algo. Apretó su agarre y casi pude sentir como llegaba hasta mis huesos su urgencia por escapar de ahí.

— ¡Cogedlos! ¡A quién sea! — gritaba alguien.

De repente nos paramos y mi cabeza rebotó contra el omoplato de Damon.

— No vamos a poder huir. No los despistaremos…

Damon empezó a deshacerse de mi agarre.

— Coge a Elena. Iros. Quieren a alguien. Los despistaré.

— No. No volveré a perderte. — gruñó Stefan. Cuando toqué el suelo cogí de la mano a Damon.

— Si te pierdo, me perderé. No me hagas esto.

Damon se deshizo de mi mano con gran facilidad y me aseguró en los brazos de Stefan.

— Sé lo que me hago. — cerró los ojos y luego miró hacia la izquierda. — Corre. Salvaos. — urgió.

Desapareció de mi vista rápidamente y Bonnie me cogió de la mano, mientras todo giraba y tras unos segundos ésa olor a hogar, a comida caliente y a amor me embriagaba, mientras sentía que mi verdadero yo, ése que había nacido y crecido en aquella celda por quien sabe cuánto, se moría y desaparecía. Justo como Damon lo había hecho.


End file.
